Teenage years Tai, Matt ,Sora and Mimi
by Lilith The Skull Hunter
Summary: Its Valentine's day and love in the air!Sora and Matt give's each other valentine's card Tai give's Sora his but rejects it but one person still hasn't given a card to anyone and that person is Mimi who will she give her card to? Matt or Tai?


The story starts out as valentine's day with love in the air at a country club Tai made a valentine's card for Sora she made one for Matt he made one for Sora and Mimi made one for already heard about Matt and Sora dating and was heartbroken Tai still has feelings for Sora and hope's she'll accept it while Mimi has a crush on Tai since they just met but she doesn't want to show that.

Tai thinking:Oh i hope Sora will accept it!:*sigh*well here we go

Tai open's the door and see's Matt giving Sora his card and Sora giving matt her card

Sora:*see's Tai*Oh hey Tai

Tai:ummm*Hides gift* hey sora...

Matt:Sooooo uhhh I could get us some drink's*walks away*oh hi Mimi!

Mimi:hey Matt *thinking i think i should give Tai his present later ohhh im just so nervous!*hi Tai and Sora*thinking oh wait Tai still has feelings for sora!*what's up guys!

Tai: well Sora I still like like you well here *gives sora a heart shaped card that looks written"With all my heart i still love you no matter

what"*

Sora:Well Tai its...its beautiful bu

Tai:well :-) *blushes*

Sora:But im with Matt you know

Tai:Oh..;-(

Mimi:*thinking poor Tai he must be heartbroken*

Matt:Ok guys im back now here Sora i got you your favorite *blushes* and here Tai and Mimi

Sora:Oh Matt *giggles* *whispers* don't worry Tai i wont tell him what happened

Matt:Hey Mimi you didn't give anyone a card who's your special man?

Mimi:Well... i have to go guys bye! *Looks at Tai, Blushes*

Tai:Well...i have to go too gonna check on Kari..*Thinking,I wonder why Mimi always blushes when she see's me,oh well*

Couple hour's later

Tai:Sora i want to talk to you about something

Sora:What? is it about the card?

Tai:Yes Ive been thinking,well here

Sora:Huh? Not this! *punches Tai*I thought we agreed that we would NEVER bring this up!

Random people:HAHAHAHA Oh that's Hilarious! where'ed you get that the store for L.O.S.E.R.S XD

Sora:...I hate you Tai*Runs Away*

After a couple minute's Tai take's a walk around the park and see's Sora he follows her.

Tai:Sora! Im sorry! Sora!?

Sora thinking:so Matt told me to meet him at the park where is he?

Tai:Sora! *Kari calls Tai *

Kari on the phone:hey Tai im going to Tk's if you need me I"ll be there

Tai :*on the phone*Ok Kari *hangs up* huh where's Sora?

Tai starts walking around looking for Sora until...

Mimi goes to the park where she usually goes to clear her mind at the park

Mimi:*humming a tune* huh? where's Tai going?

Tears start filling up in Tai's eye

Tai:I...I thought they were just dating

Matt:Oh Sora I love you so much

Sora: Me too

*They Kiss with tongue's locked and lips stuck*

Mimi:*See's Sora and Matt Kissing and See's Tai running away with tears in his eye (O_O)*Tai! Tai!*i guess i should give him his present now*

Tai went home in his room nobody was home until Mimi came

Tai:AHHHH Matt that little UHHG

Mimi:Uhhhh ok ok Mimi you can do this *sigh "open's door"* um hi Tai

Tai:Huh? oh... hi Mimi

Mimi:ummmm H..Here T..Tai *give's Tai a written card that read's,"I have been shy all my life but my love for you made me strong"

Tai:Mimi?...You really like me?

Mimi:Y...Yes since we met

Tai: *thinking,so that's why she blushes when she see's me all these years actually I never noticed pretty she is*

Mimi:I saw you at the park and i saw Matt and Sora kissing

Tai:I think i saw you too uhg u thought they were just dating getting to know each other

Mimi:Remember the time when i was riding with you on greymon?

Tai:Well uhh yes

*Ring,Ring,Ring!*

Tai:I"ll get that it's probably Kari

?:Umm hey Tai

Tai:Sora?

Sora on the phone:Umm Im sorry about what happened before

Tai:...

Sora on the phone:well you wanna meet in the park?

Tai:...-_- I saw you and Matt

Sora on the phone:Ummmm "nervously"what did you saw?

Tai:...I saw you and Matt kissing i thought you guy's were just getting to know each other

Sora on the phone: O.O uhhhh well im kind of embarrassed

Tai:GOODBYE *hang's up*

Mimi:What was that about?

Tai:... nothing...

Mimi:Sooo uh how's kari?

Tai:Fine Tk and her are watching a movie

Mimi:Anything spe, oop!

*Tai give's Mimi a soft kiss

Tai: Umm eep!

Mimi give's Tai a soft kiss

Mimi:Suprise! *giggles*


End file.
